YPC529
is the 29th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 174th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nozomi is mistaken for Urara's manager after she tags along with her to work. Summary Nozomi still hasn't finished her Independent Research homework and asks the other Cures about their own status regarding it. Everyone except for Urara, who was too busy with work, had finished, but she at least has her theme picked out. Suddenly, Urara gets an idea and offers to let Nozomi join her, and she agrees before asking if the others want to come as well. None of them agree, except for the fairies. Meanwhile, Bunbee was scared of Kawarino out of concern that he's replacing him. Bunbee hurries off to Natts House, but finds nobody there and gets frustrated as he finds out the store is closed due to a vacation. Nozomi arrives at Urara's managers home and Washio introduces himself, but he is forced to leave when he gets some calls. Urara heads off to change, while Coco, Natts, and Milk decide to take a walk. Nozomi is left alone and starts to think about a theme for her homework. After some time passes the phone rings and Nozomi innocently answers it, not knowing any better. She wrote down the new schedule for Urara's show, then heads off to find Washio to inform him. While trying to locate him she finds a room with Managers inside of it, leading them to believe Urara works for her. She tries to tell them that she is only a friend but the conversation gets interrupted due to requests flying in. Another person came in and mentions that they need a piano player, causing Nozomi to quickly volunteer someone she knows. The concert begins with Karen playing the piano while Urara performs Extraordinary! Door of Courage. After it finished, Karen chats about the fun she had getting to perform for a concert, and Nozomi discusses with them the show Urara will be partaking in, and how everyone wears kimono there. When the Kimono doesn't fit Urara, Nozomi calls up Komachi to come and adjust it. Followed by dialing up Rin when someone mentions needing flowers. The shooting begins a bit later, with everyone getting to take part in it, except for Nozomi. In the film, Coco and Natts help the girls escape- but the shoot gets interrupted by Bunbee in disguise of a samurai actor. He runs after them to try to catch the girls and traps them. After Coco and Natts get hurt trying to help the girls, they change back into their fairy forms. Suddenly Nozomi appears, riding a special bike. After seeing it, Bunbee summons a Kowaina. .]] The girls transform into Pretty Cure and they fight it, quickly being beaten. Lemonade, seeing her friends in such shape promises that she will not let it happen again, then from her brooch shines a brilliant light, and her new weapon is summoned. With it, she performs Lemonade Shining and the Kowaina is defeated. The next day, everyone is on their way to Natts House in the car. Nozomi feels bad that she was unable to finish her homework, but she happens to spot a notebook and is told to use it for inspiration, which makes her feel happy. Major Events *Cure Lemonade's Lemonade Castanet debuts and she performs Lemonade Shining for the first time. Trivia *In Urara's stage room, a poster she holds is an image used for her character album cover. **Coincidentally, the album is called Extraordinary! Door of Courage CD, after the song, and in this episode, Urara sang Extraordinary! Door of Courage. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Bunbee *Kawarino *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Kouta Washio Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes